


Sweet treat

by LillyUnova



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misaki being a baker should be a thing, New Au, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova
Summary: This is a new AU. Misaki is a bakery owner and Akihiko comes in for baked treats before feelings surface. Misaki initiate kisses more in this AU.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Sweet treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Amias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/gifts).



> So this was made for a good friend of mine back in August and for some reason, I thought I posted this here but I didn't. So here we are!
> 
> The AU in a nutshell: Misaki takes over the Takahashi bakery after his brother gets engaged. One day, Akihiko comes in with Takahiro to try somethings out and things escalate from there.

“Have a nice day!” Misaki’s green eyes shone exactly like the smile on his face as he voiced his farewells.

All he got was a smile in return but that didn’t matter. The sound of the bell ringing signified the customer’s departure. Misaki felt over the moon seeing yet another customer happy with the fruits of his labor. Even the thought of their eyes lighting up when they took that first bite of fresh apple pie made him giggled in glee.

Another successful day had swiftly gone by, he was so busy he almost didn’t notice the sun starting to hide behind the Tokyo horizon. Besides that one burnt loaf of bread it went swimmingly. All those smiles he received whenever someone entered and browsed the items on the shelves. Some even just coming in just to talk about anything from the weather to the new recipes he was testing.

As he was wiping down the table, bits of the sunset caught the corners of his eyes but that wasn’t what made him stop in his tracks.

5 minutes before closing, that bell started ringing, the creak of the door alerted his ears. “Misaki?” A very familiar voice called out in the empty shop, Misaki noted the 4 pairs of footsteps padded across the wood floor instead of just two. Did his brother bring someone in? A friend of his perhaps? Or even a significant other. He started talking about a certain someone he met on a business trip to Osaka.

Wanting to answer his question, he wiped his hands clean from any residual flour and made his way to the door, greeting his brother with a smile. Whenever Takahiro came into the shop just to visit him was one of the highlights of his day, when they talked, Misaki could pick up on how proud of him he was.

“Hey big bro. How are you?” It was like the other person wasn’t there -not in the rude sense of course- just the two brothers conversing about whatever.

Takahiro’s soft smile only grew. “I’m doing okay. How about you? I heard today was busy.” Misaki just smiled but he couldn’t help but sigh internally, fatigue started to settle deep within him. Lately, it seemed like days were blurring into weeks. People were coming and going only an insignificant thing differentiating those days.

Takahiro shook his hands getting to the point of his little visit. 

“Misaki, meet a very good friend of mine. Usami Akihiko.” Misaki had to suppress the urge to raise an eyebrow at the name. Only once had his brother ever mentioned any friends of his -names not included- 

His eyes darted back and forth between Akihiko and his brother so as to not come across as rude. The first thing Misaki noticed was his pair of striking violet eyes. The sharp color inside the irises contributed to his professional disposition. His silver hair stood out from the rest of his attire.

Was it natural? Not that he meant that in a rude manner at all by any means. Even without touching it, he could tell how smooth and well-kept it was. The questions which circulated through his head would probably remain unanswered. 

The prolonged silence snapped him out of his reverie before a brief introduction.

“O-oh sorry for staring, my name is Misaki Takahashi. I-it’s nice to meet you.” He offered a hand as his eyes tried to avoid his piercing gaze.

A smirk played across his lips. “So this is your little brother huh?” He took his hand, shaking it lightly. Why was his hand so cold? Judging from the bright rays of the sun, it was quite a warm day. Maybe it was just the downtown area.

“You two are nothing alike.” Instantly, the brunette took his hand back, a scowl overtook the small grin on his face. Nothing alike? He absolutely hated whenever someone compared him to his brother. Especially someone he had just met at that! Sure they weren’t **exactly** the same but isn’t that a good thing? 

“Do you both want anything? I was about to close up but I can make something quick.” He wanted to put his best foot forward, he wanted to prove to both Akihiko and Takahiro that he was a great baker.

“Oh you don’t have to-”

Misaki simply waved a hand, walking back to the back of the shop and retying his green apron. “No it’s okay, I’ll make some gingersnap cookies. There are some chairs beside you, take a seat.”

They complied with Misaki’s request, sitting on the oak chair as Misaki got to work. The bakery had a contemporary feel to it, the walls were decorated with pleasant shades of yellows, oranges and reds giving the building a warm autumn feel to it. He could even feel that light breeze that would welcome autumn go down his spine.

There were some handmade art pieces that hung on the walls -judging from the look of them, they looked to be something from their childhood- that were recognizable. He remembered years ago, Takahiro started putting up these childhood photos, trinkets and the like on the walls. He even remembered a framed photo of 17 year old Takahiro with his family. He was glad that they were still around.

“Your little brother has good taste.” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth after looking around.

Takahiro nodded in agreement. “Yeah Usagi, I’m surprised he kept the framed photo, he really wants to keep it untouched. Only for the eyes to see.”

“So how long had he been in charge of this place?”

“It’ll be a year tomorrow. I’m really proud of him, he’s really gotten the hang of things.” Unbeknownst to him, Misaki was on cloud 9 hearing those words of praise. It was somewhat intimidating seeing the reputation Takahiro built in the span of 10 years. All Misaki ever wanted was to surpass him, turn into the perfect little brother for him.

The hairs on his arms stood up when he opened the oven. A thin layer of sweat accumulated on his forehead as waves of heat came out. The timer was set for 10 minutes and the sound of water flowing could be heard.

“Is green tea okay?” He was surprised his voice was that loud.

“Anything you have will do.”

The two friends continued to discuss, the smell of cookies baked to perfection diffused into the room. A light red and orange flame burst forth from the cold stove, the flames were mostly hidden by the bottom of the teapot heating up the green content inside.

10 minutes felt like 10 seconds to Takahiro and Akihiko, both were content seeing rich colored cookies and hot tea placed in front of them, Misaki’s smiling seeing that smile that he held dear. “Enjoy!” Was all he said as he pulled up a chair on the other side of the two.

Akihiko was first to sink his teeth into the confection and it was like he was in another world. Hell he didn’t even like sweets! It had just enough sweetness and the perfect amount of ginger to avoid a toothache. That combined with the bitterness of the green tea was spectacular.

“Mmm… Misaki you really outdid yourself with these, I should’ve let you take over years ago.” His smile only grew hearing his brother praised him. All he got was a hum from the other as he took another bite of the cookie. “Really good.”

That was how it started.

**_/GG/_ **

That was over a year ago and for the most part, their weird friendship had only blossomed. Whenever he saw that overly expensive red sports car pull up to his shop, his heartbeat started rapidly beating in his chest along with a red hue when that bell would remind him of his presence. He would always order the same thing, no matter the occasion, no matter the time of day.

Gingersnap cookies with green tea.

It would always start with Misaki lightly teasing him about the lack of variety in his orders and it would usually end with a sarcastic retort from the author and Misaki pouting before checking on the oven. On a slow day, they would start talking about their days, all over a cup of tea.

“My editor kicked down my door shaking me because apparently that’s supposed to wake someone up.” Was something that stuck out during one of their little chats. He learned he was the famous novelist, the youngest to have won the Kikukawa award, but was probably the biggest procrastinator he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. It was like it was going out of style or something.

But excluding those flaws, he was a great person to talk to, they had good chemistry, not to mention he was attractive-

 _‘Wait attractive?!’_ He felt a shiver go down his spine at the thought. Well, he was definitely a sight for sore eyes but why in the world would he say something like that, to a customer no less!

“No no no!” His hands gripped at his brown hair, his mind going a mile a minute. “I’m not attracted to him! Sure he’s nice, we have great discussions but that’s it! He’s just a customer wanting some baked goods. That’s it that’s all.

“Misaki?” His ramblings were broken by the familiar sound of the bell and esteemed author sauntered inside, his eyes reflected exhaustion. One emerald eye darted up to Akihiko, eyes filled with an unknown emotion as he flicked him on the forehead.

“Hey! What was that for?” He scowled. Who does he think he is? Just poking him for no reason at all.

“Are you okay? You were freaking out.” Misaki’s cheeks supported a light red hue, his body felt warm because of the embarrassment he felt from getting caught. Thank god for the timer buzzing behind him signalling the cookies were ready to be cooled.

“A-ah I’m okay, don’t worry about me. How are you?” Thankfully he couldn’t see his flushed face.

“I’m okay. Can’t say the same for you though.” So he did notice his cheeks! He could feel a vein forming on his right temple at the teasing. “And what’s it to you?!” Misaki noted his shaking fingers and the tingly feeling deep within him. It admittedly freaked him out, he knew this feeling all too well. 

‘But..it’s towards another guy’ It wasn’t like he was disgusted by the thought. If anything, it was quite nice. He was so use being attracted to the opposite sex so it was scaring him. Would he like him back? How does dating a guy work? Is it the same thing? Not that he liked Akihiko like that. No way, he was just a customer wanting his products.

Shaking his head, he opened the oven and was greeted by waves of heat creating a layer of sweat on his arms and forehead. As he turned around, the sight in front of him was a -pleasant- surprise.

“U-usagi-san?” The clock behind him caught his eye, he flinched upon finding out it was already 4 O’clock in the afternoon. Already?! It must have been hours since he came in. 

“I’m so sorry, I just spaced out for no reason. They’ll be out soo-”

“No. I just want to watch the process. This could be good material for my next work.” Somewhat odd but this wasn’t the first time someone had said/asked that. He never had a problem with that, it showed off his skills and helped strengthen his already strong customer base.

But for some reason, him just being in the kitchen with him made the normal process of decorating the cookies a drawn out task, his drumming heart made it even more of an annoyance. Misaki’s hands shook as he held the frosting bag.

A light bulb went off in his head. “Would you like to help me decorate your cookies?” Did he even know how to bake? _‘Why did I even say that?’_ Well it was too late to take back his word.

“There’s an apron in that corner. Please wash your hands before we start.”

Akihiko had no choice but to comply with his wishes, he ambled over to the three pronged coat hanger, a single black apron hung on the third prong. Taking off his jacket, the apron went over his dress shirt as he expertly tied it. The tap turned on, the soap on his hands was washed away and into the drain below.

“So what decorations do you want? There’s sprinkles, sour candies and all kinds of icing flavors.” 

“Do you think I’m a kid?” He playfully rolled his eyes. Misaki huffed, giving the author a piping bag with plain white icing. “You put your hands right here.” He maneuvered Akihiko’s hands while he continued. “Then you put your hands right there. Then you light squeeze the bag where you want it.”

He complied with his request, applying minimal icing onto his cookies. Misaki looked pleased as he watched from behind. A smirk stretched across Akihiko’s face, obviously happy with his work. The baker looked at the cookies, a light smile played across his lips.

“Those look great!” He noticed a heart right in the middle of the confection.

That was one of the best days of his career.

**_/GG/_ **

This was the last thing he expected to happen.

Granted, it started out like any other day. Misaki’s eyes darted about, the large irises absorbed the building and scenery in front of him. The cool breeze blew through his face and hair made for a heavenly walk to the bakery, he turned a left corner and the sight of that black and white banner served as his greeting for another day of work.

Fishing in his pockets for the keys, they jingled lightly as he pulled them out. A small panda was attached to the chain, -a gift from his older brother- 4 keys of different sizes attached the green fabric.

Light immediately flooded into the room as he flicked the light switch on, the greens, reds and oranges popped out in front of him, that signature warm atmosphere rushed inside immediately warming him on the inside.

Everything was in order -he could barely sleep due to the thought of leaving the door unlocked for the public- which caused a wave of relief to wash over him.

Pushing the door open, Misaki let his eyes scan the immaculate area in front of him. Light once again rushed inside the room, all equipment was in their respected cupboards. But his gut was screaming something was wrong. Check the office! 

‘Wait a minute.’ He could feel his heart rate accelerate because of a certain missing sentimental item. Running inside, he almost ripped open the door to his office and surely enough; the family portrait was missing! So his worries were justified after all!

He opened every cabinet inside the small room all while muttering, “Where in the hell is it?!” He could feel tears well up in his eyes, his field of vision became blurry because of them. Why would someone take that photo of all things? What would his brother say? He could feel the disappointment in his voice even though he wasn’t there.

All he could do was sit on his leather swivel chair laying his head on his arms letting his tears flow free. Saying that picture was important was a gross understatement. That picture sat in that very office for 12 years, it felt like their parents were watching over them like guardian angels.

“H-how could I be such an idiot?” Raw sadness penetrated deep within him. His sobs bounced off the walls and back into his ears. The sound of the bell went ignored by the brunette but it was the next thing caused his heart to skip a beat -whether it was from fear or his feelings, he couldn’t say-

“Misaki?”

He quickly wiped the residual tears away, running to the kitchen to wash his face and ambled into the main area. The smile on his face was as natural as he could make it.

“H-hi Usagi-san.” He mentally cursed himself for stuttering, Akihiko raised an eyebrow at the sound of his wavering voice. He wanted to ask him but how? “Misaki, what happened?” Might as well get straight to it.

“N-nothing! Nothing at all.” Crap, he could feel more tears forming in his eyes. “I’ll start with your order right away.” He turned away but he felt an arm pulling him into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong, it looked like you were crying.” It was like he was watching/listening to his breakdown. Again, Misaki denied the obvious claim as he shakily tied his apron like routine.

“Tell me. You can trust me.”

 _‘I can’t just tell you!’_ He mentally screamed. _‘I can’t tell you because it’s you.’_ A rogue tear cascaded down his cheek which was wiped away by the man himself. He let out silent tears before sitting down on the floor letting it all out.

“I-I lost…the family portrait.” He all but sobbed into hands.

Seeing those tear-filled emerald eyes caused Akihiko’s chest to ache in sadness. Seeing a normally happy person in tears was something he never wanted to say. “They’ll always be in here watching you. You’ll remember them right?”

He felt lips on his wet cheek, a warm tingly feeling acted as a distraction. He wanted more of it. Misaki leaned forward, pressing his lips onto the unsuspecting author, some tears spilled down his cheek and onto the floor. It felt so right, it was even better when he felt him kissing back.

“I-I’m sorry-” He felt those cold hands wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug.

Though he lost something, he gained something he would never want to let go

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: yoshiunova
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
